I Forgot To Tell You
by Kurama's Rose Whip
Summary: ((HieiKurama song fic series)) A collection of song fics that follows Hiei and Kurama's realtionship from beginning to end. Bring some tissues, this one's a tear jerker, but a good read!
1. I Forgot To Tell You

**All right, this is a one shot Hiei/Kurama angst. There is no lemon or anything of the sort but it's a good read for the angst in you.**

**The song lyrics are to Sarah M's song "I Love You" so I don't own and take no credit for it. I'm actually planning another one shot to one of her other song's so look for that one if you like this one.**

**So read and enjoy and _please review!!!_**

**I Forgot to Tell You**

_*I have a smile_

_ stretched from ear to ear_

_to__ see walking down the road*_

            He looked up just in time to see the shorter one drop from a tree farther down the road. His black hair was sticking up, white tips on the bangs. The fire demon had his normal frown plastered on his face, the look that sent many fleeing for fear of their life. His hand danced lightly at the tip of his katana. As he reached him, his scowl didn't seem to lighten any.

            "Hn." Hiei grunted. "Why are we meeting here fox?"

            Kurama grinned, his smile causing his green eyes to sparkle like emeralds set in beautiful jewelry. Hiei, always so aloof, so different from everyone he knew. Although he was demon that hated anything human he was the best friend that Kurama could ever ask for. His blood red eyes only showed emotions when in his presence.

_*We meet at the lights_

_I stare for awhile_

_the__ world around disappears*_

            "I figured the lamp post on the corner was easier to find then _that tree." Kurama shrugged, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from the smaller demon. He got lost in his eyes, pulled deep into endless pools of red. For just a moment everything around him swirled and seemed to disappear. _

            Hiei's narrow red eyes drew his emerald ones like a moth to a flame. The fire demon's lips parted slightly, preparing for speech. But the movement was not lost on Kurama. His heart pick up an extra beat, pounding against his rib cage, desperately trying to get out and reveal itself to his small friend. His own lips parted slightly, just enough to let out a rasping, lustful breath.  

*_Just you and me_

_On this island of hope_

_A breath between us could be miles*_

            Hiei turned his back on the fox demon and glared up at the stars. They met once a week to catch up on things happening in the other's life and world. Kurama would fill him in on his ningen (and normally boring) life while Hiei would delve in his life as Mukuro's right hand man. The talk meant nothing to either of them, the words empty of the emotions that raged just below the surface.

            Kurama wished his heart would allow him to shed the shackles of his human body and flee to Makai with Hiei. He wanted to live in Mukuro's castle with him, be there with him, love him. He gripped tightly to the hope that Hiei could bring himself to love, whether he was this fridged Forbidden Child he claimed to be or not.     

*_Let me surround you_

_My sea to your shore_

_Let me be the calm you seek*_

            Kurama sighed as they continued with their meaningless chat. He was screaming inside, screaming to let it all out. He felt like he was lost in a sea of his own emotions, drowning in the love he wished to announce. Hiei was his shore, the only thing that could save him from going under and never resurfacing.

But for the moment he reached deep inside his heart and tightened his grip on all the emotions that were trapped inside. It hadn't been until he acquired a human body that he learned how to love, and now it seemed he cried out for that once foreign emotion. He knew that if he was too forward about it he would scare Hiei away, send him fleeing to Makai never to return again. And he'd rather live for years with Hiei never knowing then tell him and lose him forever.

*_Oh and every time I'm close to you_

_There's too much I can't say_

_And you just walk away*_

            Their conversation was drawing to an end. The sun was beginning to rise in the distance, brightening the horizon. Gentle pinks and oranges streaked out like the expertise strokes of a painter's brush. Kurama held in a sigh. He felt lucky, sharing something like this with Hiei. Some lovers died together never seeing a sun rise wrapped in each other's arms, and he shared it with the little fire demon once a month. His heart swelled with both love and hurt.

            He had to tell him. So what if Hiei hated him. Kurama knew his soul would never be at rest until he let his love know he was just that. But he couldn't. Kurama couldn't do it if it meant he might loose his friend forever. He bit his lip as the emotions tore through him, ripping him apart slowly. 

            That was that, he was going to tell him. He turned slowly towards Hiei, noticing the blood red eyes had been turned on him. Faltering for a second, Kurama drew a deep breath and called on all the courage he held within him.

            "Hiei."

            "Kurama."

            Both demons paused after speaking the others' name at the same moment. They stared at each other, unsure of who should go first. Kurama wanted to so he could finally tell the fire demon what lay hidden in his heart. But if Hiei spoke his mind first, maybe he could put some of Kurama's worried at ease. Maybe he would say those three little words first. He nodded at Hiei, motioning for him to go ahead.

            "Kurama…" Hiei paused for a minute and Kurama felt his heart pick up pace. "I have to leave now."

            Kurama's heart crashed into the pit of his stomach like a lead ball. They weren't the words, they weren't even close. Quickly plastering a smile on his face he tried to hide the disappointment that clung to him. He nodded slowly.

            "You read my mind." He joked half heartedly. "I have to make it back to my room before my mother wakes for work."

            Hiei nodded his own response and started for the tree he had jumped out of earlier that night. Before leaping back into the foliage, he gave Kurama one last glance over his shoulder.

            "See you in a month fox." He called before jumping into the lower branches and then disappearing from sight.

_*And I forget _

_to__ tell you_

_I love you_

_And the night's_

_Too long_

_And cold here_

_With out you_

_I grieve in my condition_

_For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so*_

            Kurama stared at the tree for a while after Hiei left. His heart lay in shards inside his chest as he fought desperately to keep back his tears. There was another chance he had to tell him, to spill everything that kept him chained to this icy world of depression. And it would be a whole other month before he got the chance to tell him again.

            He shivered as the cold wrapped itself tightly around his body. The cold only affected him when he was alone. His walks home after these meetings were always freezing, seeming to place his heart back in a block of ice where it would remain until the fire demon returned again to unthaw it.

            As he watched the yellowed leaves of the trees dance he grew frustrated with himself. Why couldn't he just tell Hiei how he felt? All he had to do was grab him by the shoulders and force those red eyes to lock with his own. It was just three words. How come they were so hard to say?

            With a sigh Kurama turned and began his long, cold walk home. He stopped briefly, the glow from the overhead street light trapping him in the middle of its yellowed circle. He raised his emerald eyes to Hiei's tree and spoke quietly in the direction of the fire demon's retreat.

            "Hiei, I forgot to tell you," He whispered, "I love you."

            With those final words, Kurama turned and headed home to wait another month.

_*Oh and every time I'm close to you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_And you just walk away*_

            Hiei sat in the tree watching as the fox walked away. Anger and sorrow flowed through his veins, heating his blood. How long had Kurama felt that way? How long had the fox been harboring those feelings of need, of want? Of love? The thought sent a shiver down the fire demon's spine. 

            Was it possible for someone in the world to actually hold feelings for the Forbidden Child? Was there really that one person out there that didn't care how pain he spread or how much blood had stained his hands. And was it possible that he could find in the one person that had always been there for him before?

            Hiei sighed as he opened a portal to Makai. He had to get back before Mukuro started bitching. He was about to jump through the vortex when something pulled on his frozen heart. Turning slowly he stared with soft eyes at Kurama's retreating back.

            "Fox, I forgot to tell you," He spoke softly, a tear welling up in his eye and trailing down his cheek. "I love you."

            And with that final thought, Hiei jumped back into the demon world of hate and blood, determined to wait one more month for warmth and love.

_*And I forget _

_to__ tell you_

_I love you_

_And the night's_

_Too long_

_And cold here_

_With out you*_

            There was a soft clink as a tiny circular gem hit the ground. It rolled towards the grass, its beautiful ebony color glinting in the slowly rising sun. The gem came to a stop, nestled by a soft bed of glass. Leaning over the gem was a large red rose, opening its blossom surprisingly late. The head of the rose tilted farther down until its soft petals brushed over the smooth surface of the gem. And somewhere in the rising morning were the whispered words…

            _"I forgot to tell you, I love you."_


	2. Let Him Know

**All right, you wanted it, so here's more!!! I've actually decided to make what you could call a small mini series out of this story. It's going to follow Hiei and Kurama's relationship from beginning to end. I warn you now to have tissues ready people, this one's going to be a tear jerker!!!**

**The song lyrics for this chapter are from the song _"Let Him Know"_ by Bryan Adams. It's a really sweet song and I think, if you like any of Bryan Adam's other works, you'll like this song.**

****

**Let Him Know**

****

_*Another day goes by and still you   
wonder what happened*_

            One month seemed too long, time seeming to drag its feet as it trudged uselessly forward. Another meeting was coming up. They had agreed to meet at his house this time, for his mother would be gone and the other had predicted rain. And he had been right. The small rain droplets pelted the window for all they were worth. They slammed into the glass, ending their brief life with moist plops, kissing the pane before trickling down into nothingness.

            How the weather seemed to mirror his mood. A dreary gray with no light to pierce even the darkest of parts. His heart had formed into a ball of lead, weighing down in the bottom of his stomach. What had happened to him? Normally he was trembling with the anticipation of this upcoming meeting. Being able to talk to his little fire demon again, sitting so close to him, breathing the same air as him. It was what he lived for.

            So why was he seeming to dread his monthly moment of bliss?

_*You'd give the world for one more try  
But you're too shy to ask him*_

            Kurama sighed and settled his warmed forehead on the cool glass. He knew exactly what his problem was. No matter how close he was to Hiei he could never tell him the things he really meant to say. The things that filled his heart and weighed it down like it was at that moment. He'd give anything to be able to pull the fire demon close, whisper sweet nothings in his ear and plead with him never to leave again.

            A tear ran down his cheek, living its life with the rain drops that pelted the window in a sad chorus. He knew that would never happen. He was too afraid to tell the fire demon all that lay with in his heart. How could he ever expect Hiei to return the feelings he felt any where near as strongly? The fear of rejection ran rampant in him, blocking out the emotions that told him to throw sensibility away and live by his heart rather then his mind. Pain was too obvious an outcome for him to throw caution to the wind and blurt out all he felt.

_*You don't wanna ask him now   
I know your heart will pull you through*       _

He could feel Hiei's energy drawing closer as the war continued to rage in his mind. The little fire demon was peering at him from the tree just outside his window, his black hair drooping as the rain soaked him. Kurama jumped back, his heart suddenly coming to life. His fingers fumbled on the latch the first few times before he was able to pull the window open for his secret love. Hiei darted in and shook himself like a dog, spraying water droplets everywhere. But the fox wasn't worried about that. His eyes were locked on Hiei's every movement, memorizing them so he could torture his bruised heart with them later. 

"Thank for taking so long fox." The fire demon growled, not noticing the way he was captivating his long time friend. 

Kurama could find any words. The last month in Makai had done the fire demon good. He could see the rippling movement of Hiei's strengthened muscles under his drenched cloak. His heart was now hammering in his chest. Maybe he could tell him…

_*If he means that much to you -   
you gotta let him know*_

Hiei turned and finally saw the way the kitsune's green eyes were locked on him, yet seemed to be looking at something far away. Pain was clearly etched in his elegant features, a look he thought didn't suite the fox. He felt his heart begin to beat faster as he remembered their last meeting and the forlorn look Kurama had given him when he thought he wasn't there.

            The fox was deeply in love with, as he was with the fox. Kurama had always been there for him, saved his ass when he allowed his pride to cloud his better judgment. And now he knew of the kitsune's darkest secret, deepest desire, and felt as though he couldn't act upon it. 

            But Kurama meant too much to him for him to let another chance at true love to slip away again.

_*Let him know that you love him   
You gotta let him know*_

            "Kurama," Hiei's deep voice shattered the kitsune's thoughts and his jade orbs snapped back to alertness. He glanced at the fire demon, his cheeks reddened in the obvious embarrassment of getting caught gawking. Fear suddenly paled his features and he turned swiftly away. Hiei felt his entire heart clench. Had one month changed the fox's feelings?

            "I-I'm sorry Hiei." Kurama spoke softly. "I didn't mean to faze out. I've…I've just had a lot on my mine lately. Do you wish to tell me of your latest adventures, or should I bore you with my ningen lifestyle first?"

            Hiei allowed a small grin to grace his lips. Kurama was his same old self. That lightened the fire demon's heart and gave him the courage to step towards his fox, closing the distance between them. To Hiei, and space between their bodies was too much.

            "Actually I wanted to tell you something that I forgot to last time we meet." Hiei decided there was no approach like the direct approach.

            He saw Kurama stiffen and knew that horrible thoughts were running through the fox's head. With an unspoken gentleness, he reached out and took one of Kurama's hands in his own. A spark flashed through him at the contact. The fox's hands were soft, like the petals of his beloved rose. Hiei felt his insides melting as he placed the trembling hand on his smooth cheek, tracing the fox's fingers down the place where his tear had flowed only a month before.

            "Kurama," He whispered, "I forgot to tell you, I love you."

_*What can I say it's up to you   
You gotta make up your own mind*_

            Kurama's whole body went stiff and his hand curled into a fist against Hiei's cheek. The fire demon closed his eyes, waiting for the blow he thought would come. He had taken the first step, put his heart out on the line. Now it was all up to the kitsune. Whatever happened between them would all depend on what Kurama's mind and heart decided.

_*Well it's your life it's up to you   
Cause you didn't believe me*_

            "W-what did you say?" Kurama pulled his hand away from Hiei's face. 

The fire demon's heart cried out at the sudden loss of contact, but he kept himself under check. It was obvious the fox didn't believe him, but that was something he couldn't control. If Kurama truly wanted his love he would tell him. But this was the kitsunes choice, and he couldn't make up his mind for him. All he could do was stand there with his heart open wide. 

But he could…

_*You still don't believe me   
Now you're gonna see it's all comin' true*_

            Hiei closed the space between them quickly. Reaching up, he grabbed Kurama by the side locks and pulled him down into a soft kiss. He poured his heart into the action, licking gently at Kurama's shocked lips.

            Kurama gasped into the fire demon's mouth. He was in total disbelief over what was happening. Just minutes ago he was tearing himself up over this, trying to tell himself he had to learn to live with this kind of intimacy from Hiei. And here was the very same fire demon, begging for entrance into his mouth. Could it possible that all his greatest desires were coming true?

_*That's why I'm leavin' it up to you   
Yeah you gotta let him know*_

            Kurama finally gave into the kiss, moaning when Hiei's tongue ran over his teeth before stroking his own tongue, coaxing it into a passionate dance. He dropped to his knees, causing the fire demon to stand about a head taller them him. Kurama wanted to feel as though Hiei was bigger then, someone who could pull him into his arms and protect him from all that was out there against him. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Hiei's neck, bringing himself up tight against the fire demon's body.

            Finally, after a few heated moments, they pulled apart, breaking the kiss that would forever be burned into both their memories. 

_*The news is out I guess you heard   
I shouldn't breathe a single word*_

            Hiei took a step back and pinned Kurama into place with his ruby eyes. He was breathing heavy when he finally spoke.

            "You know how I feel." He murmured. "Our future is up to you."

            Hiei, turned slightly, not sure he'd be able to look Kurama in the eye if rejection was what lay before him. His heart was hammering in his chest, the blood pounding in his ears. Never before had silence seemed so deafening.

_*The bottom line is nothing's gonna stop you now*_

            Suddenly he felt Kurama's hands on his face, the petal soft fingers tracing the many faded scars. He felt a shiver run down as he turned his face and was locked once more in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart this time, Kurama's eyes were moist with unshed tears. Hiei felt his heart leap into his throat as tears burned his own eyes and dripped into black pearl tear gems on Kurama's floor. His deepest desire was about to come true.

_*You gotta let him know...*_

            

            "Hiei," Kurama whispered, his voice shaking as all his pent up emotions broke free. "I love you."

_*Let him know that you love him*_

            And there, amongst scattered black tear gems and rose petals, an unbreakable love was born.

**Look for the next chapter (hopefully coming soon). As for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review!! n.n**


End file.
